Designers of electronic circuits are forever striving to reduce the size of electronic assemblies through miniaturization of the electronic components and maximum space utilization. The assembly of modern high-speed memory modules requires the grouping of integrated circuit packages in a closely interconnected configuration. The packaging configuration must be flexible enough to allow expansion of the memory capacity by addition or substitution of components where the space unused in a low memory capacity system must be balanced against the memory expanding capability.
There is a need for an improved packaging technique which would provide for the convenient expansion of a memory module without requiring a large space allocation in the basic, low-memory configuration of the module.